DE 10 2014 226 965 A1 discloses an inspection apparatus for continuously inspecting fed containers, in particular bottles. The inspection apparatus comprises a feeding conveying device, a discharging conveying device and a run-through station arranged between the feeding conveying device and the discharging conveying device. The feeding conveying device feeds the containers to the run-through station one after the other. The discharging conveying device conveys the inspected containers away. The run-through station comprises a transporting device with an individual drive and a multiplicity of conveying means, which are movable individually and independently of one another by means of the individual drive and transport the containers from the feeding conveying device to the discharging conveying device. In this case, a first camera for the inspection of a first side of the container is arranged on the feeding conveying device and a second camera for the inspection of the discharged containers is arranged on the discharging conveying device. The transporting device turns the containers by the same angle in each case, in order that the containers can be inspected by the second camera from a different perspective.
A disadvantage here is that, if the containers are fed to the feeding device in an incorrect orientation, the incorrect orientation cannot be compensated by the transporting device, and so the camera at the discharging station inspects the containers in each case from the wrong angle. Furthermore, the inspection apparatus can only turn containers that are symmetrically formed. Furthermore, the inspection apparatus is of a very complex configuration and correspondingly expensive to obtain and maintain, because two opposing transporting devices that are formed identically to one another are necessary here. Furthermore, the control of the two opposing transporting devices is complex. The configuration of the Y-shaped holding elements of the transporting devices for turning the bottles also only allows a limited rotation angle.